Luna Azul
by R. Esp
Summary: Esta historia es después de Amanecer y es mi versión de la historia de Jacob y Renesmee. No soy buena con los summary solo pasen y lean. Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos... ya saben donde...
1. Chapter 1

Quien decía que la historia terminaba en ``Amanecer´´?

Pues aquí les presentamos una pequeña historia después de Amanecer.

Las sospecha de que el doctor Carlisle Cullen se hace cirugía para no envejecer ha comenzado, y por tal

motivo se han tenido que mudar a esta historia Nessie ya tiene la apariencia de una joven de

17 años y se ha dado cuenta que lo que siente por Jake es mas que una simple amistad.

¿que sucederá con Nessie y Jake?, ¿Edward los dejara estar juntos?

Mi primera historia, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos ya saben en donde...


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba paseando por el bosque con Jake, ya llevábamos media hora caminando y lo notaba muy raro, como si estuviera nervioso.  
-Nessie tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo nervioso ¿Que será lo que va a decirme?, ¿Será lo que yo imagino?  
-Si..-dije invitándolo a proseguir  
-te quería preguntar que si...

-RIIIIIIIIING-

-Estúpido despertador!- grité enojada,¿cómo se atrevía a despertarme y dejarme con la duda de lo que iba a decirme?  
Le lancé una mirada furiosa y lo arrojé contra la puerta, pero con lo que no contaba es que en ese momento iba entrando papá, el despertador chocó contra su pecho haciéndose pedazos.  
-Solo vine para avisarte que es hora de levantarte para ir a la escuela, no es para que me arrojes cosas-dijo en tono burlón  
- Lo siento, pero es que me enojé con esa cosa- dije cruzándome de brazos  
-Si, lo se-dijo serio y se recargo en el umbral de la puerta  
-Odio que te metas en mi cabeza-dije bostezando  
-Ya me lo habían dicho, por cierto Alice se llevó tu auto-dijo bajando las escaleras  
-``Genial ahora tengo pretexto para pedirle prestada su moto a Jasper´´ -pensé para mí  
-Ni lo pienses!-grito papá desde abajo  
-Hay no seas aguafiestas-grite mientras le marcaba Jasper, pobre, Alice de seguro se lo ha de haber llevado de compras  
¿Nessie?-dijo la otro lado del teléfono  
-Sí tio soy yo, te hablaba para pedirte tu moto prestada-dij haciendo mi voz de niña buena  
-¿Edward te dio permiso?-  
-Mmmm si..-  
-Esta bien ya sabes donde están la llaves-antes de que colgara se escucharon gritos de Alice como:``¿Cómo se me ve este?´´y ``ten, tú pruébate este´´, pobre lo va a volver loco.  
Me vestí y fui por las llaves, ya se me había hecho tarde así que desayune lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia el garaje y junto al descapotable de Rosalie estaba la moto Ferrari v4 de Jasper, me subí en ella y al encenderla el motor rugió como una pantera, aceleré de 0 a 80 km/h haciendo que saliera disparada como una bala a toda velocidad, y así emprendí mi camino hacia la escuela.

.

.

Llegue a la escuela y como era de esperarse la moto no paso desapercibida.  
me bajé, me quité el casco y acomode mi cabello ya que se había revuelto por el casco.  
iba caminado hacia la cafetería cuando una odiosa voz sonó tras de mí.  
- ¿Me llevaras a dar una vuelta?-esa era la odiosa y estúpida voz de Joseph Wolfe  
- Déjame en paz!- dije fríamente y sin voltear a verlo.  
Joseph Wolfe era el típico chico popular pero era un idiota y había algo raro en él que no me gustaba.  
- ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la difícil y y aceptas salir conmigo?-dijo acorralándome contra un árbol  
- ¿Por qué no dejas de ser idiota y me dejas en paz?- dije cortante y soltándome de su agarre.  
- Algún día rogaras por salir conmigo-grito mientras yo seguia mi camino hacia la cafetería  
- Si como no-murmure para mi mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos.  
¿Por qué Jake no ha venido a verme?llevamos 3 semanas en Alaska y no ha venido ¿habrá pasado algo en ``La Push´´?  
-Nessie, ¿estas bien?-dijo mi amiga Joan sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-Si, ¿por qué?-  
-Es que desde que entraste al salón estas como ``ida´´-dijo preocupada  
-No es nada, no te preocupes-  
Entró el maestro de historia y se puso a dar su clase.  
Por lo poco que puse atención la clase trataba de la Guerra Civil, esa guerra me la se como la palma de mi mano y que cuando Emmett le da ``cuerda´´ a Jasper se pone a contármela una y otra vez, así que no me perdí de nada.  
Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase.  
Las siguiente clases pasaron volando cosa que agradecí ya que no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Jake.  
Iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento pensando porqué Jake no habría venido así que pensé que seria buena idea ir a Forks este fin de semana.  
-No será necesario-dijo una voz extremadamente familiar a mi espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

POV:JAKE

Hoy por fin vería a Nessie, tres semanas sin verla ha sido una tortura, no se como es que pude soportar tanto, bueno no lo hice y según Seth me la pasaba todo el día quejándome como una señorita.  
Cuando llegue a Alaska me fui lo más rápido que pude hacia casa de los Cullen, pero por desgracia Nessie ya se había ido a la escuela.  
-Ash, llego el perro-dijo Rosalie ``mi rubia favorita´´  
-A mi también me da gusto verte-dije sarcásticamente  
-Hola Jake- dijo Bella desde la cocina. No se porque pasan tanto tiempo allí si ni comen.  
-Hola Jacob ¿cómo esta todo por Forks?  
-Nada nuevo, lo de siempre- ¿que puede haber de nuevo en el aburrido y lluvioso Forks ?  
-¿Y Charlie?-preguntó Bella  
-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal- Si es que se le puede llamar normal a algo que involucre a vampiros y hombres lobo.  
-Edward, Bella ¿listos para irnos?-dijo la ``medium´´ en la entrada de la cocina  
-¿Irse?, ¿a donde van?- ¿y a ti que te importa Jacob? quizá vallan por ahi a matar el tiempo  
-Decidimos inscribirnos al instituto, se nos hace muy aburrido estar en casa- respondió Bella  
-¿E ir como por treintava vez al instituto se les hace divertido?- -En realidad no, pero es un buen forma de matar el tiempo- -OK, ... hum ¿puedo ir con ustedes?, quiero ver a Nessie-  
-Claro, vamos-dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina con Edward  
En el camino íbamos escuchando música aburrida creo que era Debussy o algo así.  
-Wow, me sorprende que escuchen esto y no duerman-  
Llegamos al instituto una hora antes de que Nessie saliera lo que les dio tiempo de "dar un recorrido por las instalaciones".  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett y la rubia decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el campus, así que me quede en el estacionamiento con Edward y Bella.  
Al poco tiempo vimos salir a Nessie de la cafetería, no se que estaría pasando por su mente, pero fuera lo que fuera no tenia muy contento a Edward.  
-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto Bella a Edward.  
-Quiere regresar a Forks a ver porque no ha venido Jacob- dijo volteando a verme con una cara no muy contenta.  
Edward se puso a hablar con bella muy rápido y bajito y no alcance a entender és de un minuto Bella me volteo a ver.  
-Sorpréndela- Dijo con una sonrisa  
-Jacob..- dijo Edward en un tono de advertencia  
- Descuida no haré nada imprudente-dije mientras me alejaba Me acerque lentamente a ella, aunque una voz en mi cabeza me decia que que corriera, me sorprendió que no me notara o al resto de su familia.  
-No será necesario-dije deteniéndome detrás de ella  
-¿Jake?-pregunto en un susurro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola...** como les dije soy nueva en esto y este pequeño cap a sido lo único que he sacado de mi loca cabeza también se que esta pequeña y loca historia apenas esta comenzando pero agradecería sus reviews... nos leemos luego!


	4. Chapter 4

*Renesmee POV*

-¿Jake?-Me dí la vuelta y ahí estaba él tal y como lo recordaba, no es que lo hubiera olvidado o que hubiese estado alejada de él por mucho tiempo, si no, que no era los mismo verlo en mi mente que tenerlo otra vez cerca.

-¡JAKE¡-Grite y me colgué de su cuello para después besarle, el abrió los ojos como platos !pero lo bese, lo bese y frente a mi papa¡, oh dios frente a mi papá, ¡estoy muerta!

Cuando me separé de él me sonrió y yo me sonroje, voltee a ver a mis papás mi mama no se veía enojada ni nada por el estilo pero mi papá no estaba muy contento por mi muestra de afecto a mi... hum... ¿amigo?, aunque la verdad no se si después de esto quiero que sea solo mi amigo.

Tomé la mano de Jake y fuimos hacia donde estaban mis padres...

-Sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaría-murmure

-Si, lo sabia-dijo un poco tenso

-¿Que hacen todos aquí?- pregunte al ver como se acercaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

¿sera que después de todo, decidieron entrar conmigo a la escuela?, digo no es que me moleste ni nada por el estilo, pero pensé que dejarían que me relacionara con humanos yo sola y que no solo fueran mis abuelos Charlie y Reneé ó Emily, Claire y Sue, diría que también la manada y Jake pero no creo que chicos que se convierten en gigantescos lobos cuenten completamente como humanos.

-Te lo explicamos en casa- respondió bella

-Y respecto a lo anterior..-dijo en tono autoritario pero lo interrumpí.

-Edward sabes lo que siento por Jake que tarde o temprano se lo iba a decir- No le podia decir papá a un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que yo en el estacionamiento de la escuela donde nos podría escuchar algun curioso- No se si sienta lo mismo por mi, solo que esta imprimado, cosa que no se que significa-dije la ultima parte un poco confundida

-¿Ahora ya puedo?- pregunto Jake y pude ver como mamá apretaba la mano de papá.

-Esta bien-dijo papá después de dar un gran suspiro.

Voltee a ver a mi mamá algo confundida y ella asintió para que fuera.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Jake y yo asentí

Nos subimos a la moto de mi tío Jasper y partimos rumbo a la casa, al llegar pensé que iríamos a hablar a mi cuarto pero no fue así, Jake dejo mi mochila sobre la moto y me condujo hacia el bosque.

-Jake ¿que es la imprimación?-dije después de estar caminando un buen rato en silencio.

-¿Como te enteraste de eso?- pregunto con su ceño un poco fruncido, señal de que estaba concentrado en algo.

-Cuando estábamos en la casa de Forks te escuche hablando con mamá sobre eso- dije al tiempo que no sentábamos sobre el tronco de un árbol caído- me dio curiosidad la palabra e iba a preguntarte que significaba, pero tenia miedo de que te enojaras conmigo por estar escuchando a escondidas- había bajado al tiempo la mirada temiendo porque el se enojara por lo que acababa de decir.

-Renesmee, sabes que yo jamás me podría enojar contigo-puso dos dedos sobre mi barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos y en ellos pude ver reflejada la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás que significa eso?, ¿lo de la imprimación?- desde que escuche esa palabra sentí curiosidad pero no quise investigar por miedo a su significado.

-De eso quería hablarte- se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Tan malo es?- bajé la vista y la fijé en una araña que tejía su red entre unas plantas.

-No, no es malo- dijo al cabo de un rato, lo que hizo que levantara la vista y la fijara en él- es solo que no se como explicarlo-me vio a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en esas enormes y hermosas orbes negras- La imprimación sucede cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela , tu otra mitad, cuando la ves ya no es la gravedad lo que te sujeta a la tierra, si no que es ella- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación- Podrías ser cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, su amigo, su hermano, su pareja- finalizó si despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería hablar pero no encontraba mi voz.

-Te amo- fue lo único que pude articular antes de que tomara mi rostro entre sus manos y me besara de manera dulce, demostrando todo lo que sentía por mi.

Nos separamos hasta que los pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno

Después de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran se bajo del tronco y se puso en una rodilla tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas- ¿Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, aceptarías ser mi novia?- la sonrisa que antes estaba en su rostro había desaparecido y ahora estaba serio.

-Si- le respondí e inmediatamente se le volvió a formar esa gran sonrisa característica de él, se levanto y volvió a besarme para después emprender nuestro camino de regreso a casa.

Llegamos a casa, mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme estaban en el despacho de mi abuelo, mis tíos Emmett y Rose estaban en algún lugar de la casa haciendo quien sabe qué, Jasper y Alice veían un programa en la televisión y mis padre estaban en la cocina.

-Renesmee, Jake vengan a comer-nos llamó mamá

Nos sentamos y mamá nos sirvió lasagna

-Mami que hacían hoy en la escuela?-pregunte mientras comía mi lasagna.

-Mmmmm bueno hija se que te dijimos que te dejariamos estar sola en la escuela-no se porque se le dificultaba explicarme

-Bueno hija tus tíos y nosotros decidimos añadir mas graduaciones a nuestra colección- termino mi papá

-Enserio?-``que pregunta mas estúpida, claro que es cierto si no no te lo estarían diciendo´´ me dije a mi misma, cosa que hizo que papá riera.

-Si pero hemos decidido que lo mejor sera hacerlo en otro momento - continuó mi mamá

Pero si ya habian decidido ir ¿porque ya no?- pense para mi

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Jake haciendo eco a mis pensamientos

-Bueno pensamos que querria estar sola en el instituto para poder relacionarte mejor con "humanos de tu edad" -respondió papá

-Pero también puedo hacerlo estando ustedes ahí- me defendí. ¿Acaso pensaban que estando ellos ahí no podría hacerlo?

-No es que pensemos que no puedes- ¿ahora mamá ya leía mentes?- Si no que es para darte un poco de privacidad.

Después de esa platica la comida pasó normal, cuando terminamos note que Jake estaba algo nervioso ¿a que se deberá?..

-Bella, Edward se que esto tendría que haberlo hecho antes pero quisiera que me den su permiso para ser novio de Renesmee- ¿QUÉ?, ¿enserio se los pregunto? yo pensé que seriamos novios sin decirle mis padres ya se que ellos sabían que me lo iba a pedir pero no pensé que Jake les fuera a pedir permiso. Papá se puso un poco tenso y yo sentí que empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Jacob sabes que siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo, te conozco perfectamente y se harás muy feliz a Renesmee así que por mi parte tienes mi aprobación- sabia que por mamá no habría problema, ahora, solo falta papá.

Hola de nuevo a todos... siento la tardanza espero y no abandonen el fic por el retraso, pero se me están complicando un poquito las cosas ahora que voy a entrar a la escuela y a hacer mi "servicio social" pero tratare de estar actualizando seguido.

Para los que subimos nuestras historias aquí sus comentarios son los que nos motivan a seguirlo haciendo a si que dudas, consejos, aclaraciones, amenazas de muerte (ok esas no) se los agradecería...

Por cierto busco CDC/administradores para una pagina de facebook sobre Kristen Stewart el link se encuentra en mi perfil, si están interesadas/os me lo pueden hacer saber por medio de un mensaje en la pagina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Por fin actualizando después de casi veinte días pero el servicio**

**y la escuela apenas y me dejan tiempo para respirar, mi mamá ahora dice que **

**vivo en un hotel por que solo llego a la casa a dormir jajaja bueno**

**ya no las aburro más con mis cosas y les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Busco CDC/Adm interesados manden mensaje a la pagina**

**Kristen Stewart is a passion, Not a fucking fashion. **( KristenStewartIncomparablyPe rfect)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Papá veía la mesa con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera resolviendo una gran ecuación matemática.

Su silencio me ponía nerviosa, sabia que era duro para él asimilar todo esto, y no lo culpo, para que padre de un hija de biologicamente 6 años y aparentes 16 seria fácil que alguien llegara a pedirle permiso para ser el novio de ésta, aunque este alguien sea Jacob.

Todos esperábamos por su respuesta, y digo todos porque sabia que los demás también estaba a la escucha en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Después de tanto fruncir el ceño a la pobre mesa, papá por fin levanto la cara y me sonrió, lo cual me relajo un poco. Pude ver como mamá tomaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón, el volteo verla a los ojos, y sabia que aunque ninguno de los dos estaba hablando, se estaban comunicando de l manera que solo ellos saben, era un momento tan intimo, que me dieron ganas de tomar la mano de Jake y salir de ahí, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ambos volvieron su vista hacia nosotros, papa me preguntaba con la mirada si eso era lo que quería, por lo que di un leve asentimiento.

-Sabia que esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar- dijo dando un suave suspiro hubiera preferido mas tarde que temprano- me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta- ¿no podrían esperar aunque sea unos veinte años?- no sabia si lo decía enserio o era par aligerar el ambiente así que solo negué con la cabeza- ¿Unos diez?, ¿quizá cinco?- Jake y yo volvimos a negar.

Papá había guardado silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir, paso varias veces su mano por su ya desordenado cabello envolviéndole aun más.

-Jacob... sabes que desde hace tiempo te he considerado como un hermano incluso un hijo, te has sabido ganar confianza y mi respeto- No recuerdo haber visto a Jake así de serio-se que respetaras y harás feliz a mi bebe como lo has hecho todos estos años y que diarias tu vida por protegerla y que nada la dañara- Jake dio un leve asentimiento y un sonrisa ya comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro- Así que tienes mi consentimiento para ser el novio de mi hija- Jake tenia una enorme sonrisa que precia mas grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Jake corrió y abrazo a mis padres, cosa que ninguno de los tres nos esperábamos.

-Una cosa mas- dijo papá- Si veo a mi pequeña derramar una sola lagrima, vete despidiendo de todos porque no vivirás para ver caer la segunda- un estremecimiento de miedo nos recorrió a Jacob y a mi, pero este no era mio así que solo había una persona que lo pudo haber causado.

-Jasper!- me queje haciendo que la risa de él y Emmett y dos palmas chocando resonara por la casa

-¿Puedo comenzar a llamarles papás?- Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Ni en tus sueños Black- Respondió mamá.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo se es cortito... pero el próximo tratare de hacerlo mas largo.

¿que les parecio?

Dejen sus reviews!

.

.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
